planet_of_cubesfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
Here you can find the list of FAQ to Planet of Cubes game! If you need additional help, or you can't find an answer to your question on the list below, please write us to poc.support@solverlabs.com or use our Support Form! The list was updated last time on July 05, 2016 The game is lagging, crashes, works slowly, or shutting down! According to our information the game can become slow, due to CPU load and high resource requirement of memory. We recommend you to close all background programs, when you start the game. Also monitor the fullness of the file system (cache). Additionally, disable live wallpapers and remove widgets. Additionally, please try to reduce the "View Distance" range in the Options (graphics and sound section)! These steps should improve the game performance. How to get coins? For Google Play Free Game & Amazon & Apple & Mac Stores: 1 - Collect daily bonuses - free coins for playing the game every day! 2 - Log in to the game with Facebook and you will receive more coins! 3 - Buy coins in the Game Shop! For Googe Play Premium Game: 1 - You have received 250 coins for starting the game! 2 - Collect daily bonuses - free coins for playing the game every day! 3 - Log in to the game with Facebook and you will receive more coins! 4 - Buy coins in the Game Shop! For Amazon Underground: ''' All in-app purchases are free! To get free coins, you need to open the Shop and choose Tiny Pack of Coins, then you will receive free coins without any paying for it! How to remove ads? '''For Google Play Free Game: To get rid of ads, please go to the Game Shop, and choose "Remove Ads" item! For Googe Play Premium Game & Amazon & Apple & Mac Stores: ''' There are no ads! '''For Amazon Underground: You can't remove ads in the Free version of the game for now! But you can get paid version of the game without ads on Amazon Store Here. Why the game give me a virus? The game can't give you a virus, it is adware inside the game, you can disable it in the Game Store! How to disable Chat for kids? Please switch off the Chat directly in Multiplayer. Or please use Parental Control feature to set a password to the Chat button in Multiplayer! Why can't i build? You cannot build or dig inside the Spawn Zone and on the chunks belonging to other users. All cubes inside the Spawn Zone have TTL value of 0. Thus to build something make sure to leave Spawn Zone where TTL indicator is greater than 0. Tip: Put a block to the Planet and you will receive a message. Choose "Direction" button, follow an arrow. It will lead you to free a territory, where you can build or rent! Why my creations have disappeared? All creations on the planet have TTL (time to live) value, that's shown on TTL indicator. For example, TTL = : 0m means you can’t change the Planet here. TTL = : 30m means all changes will be rolled back in 8 hours and 30 minutes. The further you are from the Spawn Zone, the longer your creations will be saved! Use Chunks Rentals to protect your creations from disappearing and from destroying on the Planet for the period of rent (up to 30 days period)! How to protect my creations from destroying and griefing? You can protect all your creations from destroying or griefing by using new game functionality - Chunks Rentals! On your rented territory only you can build and remove blocks during the period of rent! What is "Chunks Rentals"? Chunks Rentals is a new game functionality, that allow players to protect their creations and buildings on the Planet during the period of rent (from 1 to 30 days)! A single chunk consists of the 16 x 16 square blocks and 256 blocks in height. Only the owner of the rented chunks can build and dig inside the rented territory! But watch out chunk rentals expiration! Once your rental is expired someone else can rent it and lock you out from modifying. To see the borders of your rented chunks, select Show My Chunks on the Menu button of TTL indicator. The game area will turn to Black and White color, where your rented chunks will be stayed with color. How to Rent Chunks? You can rent chunks in two ways: 1 way: click on TTL indicator > choose Rent Chunks button > Select chunks to rent > Click on the Rent button > Select amount of days to rent > Click on OK button! 2 way: click on Game Menu > choose Rent Chunks button > Select chunks to rent > Click on the Rent button > Select amount of days to rent > Click on OK button! I have Suggestions & Feature Requests to the game! Thank you! We appreciate all suggestions very much. Please write all your suggestions & feature requests to the game to our Forum here. When will be Survival Multiplayer ready? WE ARE NOW IN VERSION 4.0 OF SURVIVAL MULTIPLAYER! Come join us today!! Internet search Planet of Cubes or Hakuin Z for videos containing helpful tips!